Obesity is a major health problem in developed countries. Obesity puts you at greater risk of developing high blood pressure, diabetes and many other serious health problems. In the United States, the complications of being overweight or obese are estimated to affect nearly one in three American adults, with an annual medical cost of over $80 billion and, including indirect costs such as lost wages, a total annual economic cost of over $120 billion. Except for rare pathological conditions, weight gain is directly correlated to overeating.
Noninvasive methods for reducing weight include increasing metabolic activity to burn calories and/or reducing caloric intake, either by modifying behavior or with pharmacological intervention to reduce the desire to eat. Other methods include surgery to reduce the stomach's volume, banding to limit the size of the stoma, and intragastric devices that reduce the desire to eat by occupying space in the stomach.
Intragastric volume-occupying devices provide the patient a feeling of satiety after having eaten only small amounts of food. Thus, the caloric intake is diminished while the person is satisfied with a feeling of fullness. Currently available volume-occupying devices have many shortcomings. For example, complex gastric procedures are required to insert some devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,315, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, discloses an apparatus for reducing obesity comprising an inflatable, elastomeric bag and tube combination. The bag can be inserted into the patient's stomach 20 by swallowing. The end of the attached tube distal to the bag remains in the patient's mouth. A second tube is snaked through the nasal cavity and into the patient's mouth. The tube ends located in the patient's mouth are connected to form a continuous tube for fluid communication through the patient's nose to the bag. Alternatively, the bag can be implanted by a gastric procedure. The bag is inflated through the tube to a desired degree before the patient eats so that the desire for food is reduced. After the patient has eaten, the bag is deflated. The tube extends out of the patient's nose or abdominal cavity throughout the course of treatment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,259,399, 5,234,454 and 6,454,785, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, disclose intragastric volume-occupying devices for weight control that must be implanted surgically.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,267, 4,485,805, 4,607,618, 4,694,827, 4,723,547, 4,739,758, and 4,899,747 and European Patent No. 246,999, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, relate to intragastric, volume-occupying devices for weight control that can be inserted endoscopically. Of these, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,267, 4,694,827, 4,739,758 and 4,899,747, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety relate to balloons whose surface is contoured in a certain way to achieve a desired end. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,267 and 4,694,827, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, the balloon is torus-shaped with a flared central opening to facilitate passage of solids and liquids through the stomach cavity. The balloon of U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,827, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, has a plurality of smooth-surfaced convex protrusions. The protrusions reduce the amount of surface area which contacts the stomach wall, thereby reducing the deleterious effects resulting from excessive contact with the gastric mucosa. The protrusions also define channels between the balloon and stomach wall through which solids and liquids may pass. The balloon of U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,758, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, has blisters on its periphery that prevent it from seating tightly against the cardia or pylorus.
The balloons of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,899,747 and 4,694,827, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, are inserted by pushing the deflated balloon and releasably attached tubing down a gastric tube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,547, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety discloses a specially adapted insertion catheter for positioning its balloon. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,758, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, the filler tube effects insertion of the balloon. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,805, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, the balloon is inserted into a finger cot that is attached by string to the end of a conventional gastric tube that is inserted down the patient's throat. The balloon of European Patent No. 246,999 is inserted using a gastroscope with integral forceps.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,267, 4,485,805, 4,694,827, 4,739,758, and 4,899,747 and European Patent No. 246,999, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, the balloon is inflated with a fluid from a tube extending down from the patient's mouth. In these patents, the balloon also is provided with a self-sealing hole (U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,827, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety), injection site (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,267 and 4,899,747, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety), self-sealing fill valve (U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,805, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety), self-closing valve (European Patent No. 246,999, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety) or duck-billed valve (U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,758, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety). U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,547, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, uses an elongated thick plug and the balloon is filled by inserting a needle attached to an air source through the plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,618, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, describes a collapsible appliance formed of semi-rigid skeleton members joined to form a collapsible hollow structure. The appliance is not inflatable. It is endoscopically inserted into the stomach 20 using an especially adapted bougie having an ejector rod to release the collapsed appliance. Once released, the appliance returns to its greater relaxed size and shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,915, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, relates to an intragastric balloon that is intended to be swallowed and that inflates automatically under the effect of temperature. Three ways that an intragastric balloon might be inflated by a change in temperature are discussed. A composition comprising a solid acid and non-toxic carbonate or bicarbonate is separated from water by a coating of chocolate, cocoa paste or cocoa butter that melts at body temperature. Alternatively, citric acid and an alkaline bicarbonate coated with non-toxic vegetable or animal fat melting at body temperature and which placed in the presence of water, can produce the same result. Lastly, the solid acid and non-toxic carbonate or bicarbonate are isolated from water by an isolation pouch of low-strength synthetic material which it will suffice to break immediately before swallowing the bladder. Breaking the isolation pouches causes the acid, carbonate or bicarbonate and water to mix and the balloon to begin to expand immediately. A drawback of thermal triggering of inflation is that it does not afford the degree of control and reproducibility of the timing of inflation that is desirable and necessary in a safe self-inflating intragastric balloon.